creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Serpentine Servant
This takes place in the same universe as sample Stories, Chapter one Alviar lived in the nation of Ivore, where demons were neither hunted or accepted only enslaved. Each demon was required to wear a magical collar that would make them obiedent and compleatly dependant on the human or beastmen they were to obey. Alviar belonged to a powerful and wealthy family in Ivore, and on his birthday, he reviced his own demon. Her face was beautiful, apearing to be only a few years older than his, the top half of her was that of a seventeen year old girl. Her lower half was a different story, in place of legs was a long snaketail, covered in black scales that matched her hair. Alviar knew that she had been a servant to the family for ten years. "Remember Alvair, owning a demon is a big reponsiblty, she will do whatever you command but you have to tell her to do everything. Any mess she makes and anything she does wrong, you must fix it." his mother told him. Alviar gradualy got used to his servant, the sound of her slithering, and the fact that she paicently waiting on him even as he slept. Granted it was creepy for the first month, but Alviar came to expect it. The one thing that annoyed him was the fact that she was so quiet, the other servants at least said a simple "yes". One day, early in the morning, Alviar woke up to his servant shaking him to wake up for his classess, on a weekend. "Stop!" She immediently let go and stood (for a realivly of standing) at attention. Alviar sighed and tried going back to sleep. Failing that, he tried to make her speak. "Alright, do you even know how to speak?" she shook her head up and down. "Good, say yes" "yes" she said in a soft voice. Alviar decided to do one last test, "Alright, please take your collar off, however when you do don't have any desire to attack me. Slowly her hands reached to her neck and unlached the collar. she imedently crumpled on the floor. "Ughh, My head." the demon girl said. "Are you alright ?" Alviar leanded toward her. "I-I'm fine, how long has it been since the collar was put on me?" Alviar thought for a moment "You've been here since i've been 9, and that was ten or so years ago." "Ten years... have they found a way to help me?" "Help you? With what?" The girl sighed and stood up and modeled her tail. "Do you have any idea what it's like to slither around, not be able to walk on your own two legs, becoming a mere beast only fit to serve? I was waiting to return to a human being." Alviar almost burst out laughing. "Sorry, but I don't think that they found anything to help, or what you're saying is true." "Hmph, Laugh at me will you? I am Listran of the Lenore Family, I have been cursed into this form, if you help me, surly my father will reward you twice over. There, does that give you a reason to help me?" Alviar stopped and stared at the girl. "Listran Lenore, she was an old friend of mine. She dissapeared, she's probably dead. How do you know that name?" the girl rolled her eyes. "Because I AM her you twit! You remind of of that other idiot I spent my childhood with, stubborn and foolish. Alviar and you would make such quick friends." Alviar was starting to get crept out. "My name is Alviar, you couldn't be..." "Alviar? my parents told me that I would spend my days in his house until They found a cure. They told me while I would be under this collar's influence I would always be by your side." She gave a slight laugh. "To think, I could have been your wife, like I always wanted to when we were five." "Only Listran could have saiid that, Ok, I'm starting to believe you, and there's only one thing that I can think of to help you, Only one of the 14 Dragons* could grant your wish, and the nearest one is Paranous, Appearently fought in the War for the Name of Death*, he is supposed to roost at Hades's Peak. He could grant your wish if we go too him." "A dragon? If it's my only choice, and only if you come with me." Listran asked. "Of corse, even if you are my friend, I still need to make sure you don't get into any trouble with the collar on." Listran gave a haughty laugh. " Why, did you give me orders that would seem..Embarrasing or naughty?" Alviar smiled. "Of corse not, the only embrassment that you would have suffered was for orders I didn't ask you to do, I won't tell you what it was but the mess was very hard to clean up." And so the adventure of the Serpentine Servant began. *14 Dragons: the drgaons the gods created as judges over all mankind. Made by The god of purgatory. *War for the name of Death: The war to name the god of death, demons where created from the blood of the gods and dragons that fell on the planet. Ok, so I came up with the idea while boraed in school, but the thing is I can't think of anything past this besides the ending. So, as a wiki project, I would like you to write the story in your spare time. I'm being lazy? yes, but I think It could be fun to see a story that everyone of here could contribute. thank you for your time and effort. Chapter 2 Alviar made sure no one would notice his absence. He and Listran snuck out of the house at night with food, water, ropes, a guidebook, kindling and other necessities. As they walked through the dark city, Alviar thought about what he was doing. Was it really worth giving up everything he knew? Then, he looked at Listran, and he thought back to a time long ago. "Are you OK?" Alviar asked. Listran nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She had packed everything she needed, and her head was hung. "I just- I don't know if I'll ever see you again." Alviar fought off tears, and then he did something he never thought he would've ever done. He kissed her. Right on the lips. For what felt like an eternity. He wondered if she could remember. Part of him hoped she couldn't. Listran noticed him staring at her and smiled bravely. Together, they went onward, on to adventure. Hades' Peak was many days travel away, but he knew they could make it together. Before long, they passed the city borders, and the buildings gave way to farmland. Eventually, the farmland gave way to rolling hills and fields. Then, even that disappeared under a blanket of trees. The forest grew more and more dense as they trudged onwards, and soon, Alviar began to wonder if they were lost. "Can you see the map clearly?" he inquired of his companion. "Yes. Well, vaguely." "Good. Because I can't." It was probably the middle of the afternoon, but in the oppressive gloom of the woods, it might as well have been twilight, or even night. Listran's snake-like eyes glowed in the dark, which provided the only illumination besides the faint sunlight that filtered infrequently through the leaves. "I'm assuming we're in Shadewood Forest?" Listran mused. "Think so. It's too far north to be the Feygroves, and I hear they're much more cheerful." "But where, exactly, are we in the Shadewood Forest?" There was a long silence. "No." "It's not like that!" "No." "Well, it could be worse!" "Could be worse? Alviar, we're hopelessly lost in a dangerous forest full of gods know what monstrous things!" "Well, suppose we'd lost the map? Then we wouldn't even know it was Shadewoo-" Right on cue, an arrow whizzed through the air, impacting Alviar's knuckles and knocking the map from his grip. "Ow! Hey!" Another arrow just barely missed them. "Alviar?" "Hang on, I have to find the map." "Alviar?" A third arrow struck the ground. "Let's see, I was standing… here when I dropped it…" "Forget the map and run for your life." One more arrow hit Alviar in the arm, cutting a fairly nasty scratch. That was all the convincing he needed. They ran for dear life. Stumbling blindly through the darkness, it was inevitable that before long, they would either trip or run into a tree. Listran tripped on a root and Alviar slammed right into a pine. Both were unceremoniously lifted into the air by an unknown force. Soon, they were face-to-face with their assailant. It was a forest giant, better known as a Troll. "How dare you!" it bellowed, "how dare you blasted people trespass here and defile the forest!" "Trust us, Mr…" began Listran. "Ent. The name's Ent." "Mr. Ent, we didn't come here to defile the forest," protested Alviar. "We're headed for-" began Listran. "SILENCE!" "At least let me finish a sen-" "YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" Ent raised them, and he was prone to dash them against the forest floor. "Ent," came a voice, "stop! They're not Skalikhaans!" The voice came from somewhere in the forest. It's owner appeared at first glance to be some sort of Beastman riding a horse, but as he came closer, it became clear that the rider and horse were one and the same. "A centaur," whispered Listran. He clutched a bow, and it was obvious that he was the archer who had nearly killed them. "For the gods' sake, they're only children!" Reluctantly, Ent deposited them on the forest floor. "Now," said the centaur, "I'm assuming you're lost." "Well," retorted an angry Listran, "we wouldn't be if you hadn't shot our map out of our hands!" The centaur appeared to feel guilty for this. "Well, then I shall apologize," he said in a calm voice, his upper half bowing, "and it appears I owe it to you to guide you back to civilization. Tell me, what is your destination?" He unstrung the bow as he spoke. "Hades' Peak," said Alviar. A snapping sound echoed through the forest as the centaur's bow snapped. "Hades' Peak?" "Yes." "You're not joking, right?" "No." "Are you insane!?" "Maybe." The centaur turned to Ent. "Please, tell me they're joking." "How should I know?" replied the giant. "Hades' Peak," muttered the centaur to himself. "Well, we'll be on our way, then," said Listran, eager to leave the brooding centaur and the violent giant behind. "HOLD. It." commanded the centaur. Alviar and Listran froze. "To get to Hades' Peak… that is an odyssey of… it is a journey… the distance is vast. Maybe four, five months travel without any delays or… incidents. There are deadly tribes, hazardous mountains, wild animals. Not to mention the Skalikhaans." "You mentioned them before. Who are-" "Silence, child!" Alviar tensed at the use of the word 'child.' Gah, so patronizing! "Even if you can get there safely, you are aware there's a dragon there, right?" "Actually, that's why we're going." The centaur blinked. "What?" "To get a wish." The centaur resumed muttering to himself. "Look," spoke Listran, "how about this - you guide us to civilization like you promised and don't ask questions, and…" And what? "We'll replace your bow," finished Alviar. Listran glared at him. Did he even know how much bows costed? The centaur laughed. "I doubt you could afford it." "We have about… 5 Crowns. You?" The centaur's shoulders sagged. "Nothing." "Nothing!?" "Um… poker game." The giant seemed to be suppressing a laugh, but his fitful giggles were silenced by a glare from the centaur. Obviously, there was more to his poverty than met the eye, but to ask would definitely be foolish. "Alright," he finally said, "I will guide you to the lumberjack's town of Carvington, and then we part ways. As soon as I have the bow. Agreed?" "Agreed," replied the two. "Then it is settled. The journey will take about a day, so for now, rest. Tomorrow morning, we go." Category:Manvadrasia Chapter 3 A town loomed beneath them, the buildings displaying the town's key source of income, all made from wood. One stood out from the rest; placed in the center of town, it towered above, crowned with four angled lines inside of a circle. "There it is: Carvington." Xic shifted his hooves as he spoke, "Now, Ent and I are only sticking around long enough to get my bow, you got it?" Alviar smiled to himself, "Let's just get down there first." "Listen here, child! I asked you a question and I want a straight answer!" Xic huffed, causing Ent and Listran to chuckle behind him. "Compared to what exactly?" Alviar continued to walk, not looking back at the centaur. "A crooked one?" The centaur's face was beginning to turn red, "Why you insolent-!" A twig snapped, cutting him off. They whirled around searching for the source. "Stay quiet, it might be-" "Don't you dare say it," Listran hissed. They waited for a perceived eternity, until... Listran was attacked by none other than a vicious mammal! It's nails dug into her hair as it twittered happily. "Get it off! Ahh!" She screamed as she clawed at her own hair. "Alviar stop your laughing! GET! IT! OFF!" Alviar lifted the rodent like creature out of Listran's tangled nest, laughing all the way. It twittered even more as it wrapped itself round Alviar's arm. it unfurled its sable wings and flapped lightly. "It's a tof, Listran, said to be a sacred creature of Terrien. Those that it takes to are destined for great things and blessed by Terrien himself." "That, that... thing is blessed!" Listran spat. "You have to be kidding me." " No, I'm not making it up. It's written in the Simple Stories by Faith the Demon-changed." "Don't patronize me! I have'' ''read them before, I just don't remeber ''that," ''she pointed disdainfully at the tof, which promptly flew back to the mess on her head. "Get off, you beast! Why couldn't have been a Skalikhaan! At least then I could kill it." Listran turned angerly to Xic, "Which we have'nt seen by the way. 'Oh be careful. We might get attacked.' Oh yeah, real scary in there, Xic!" "Hey! I really thought we would! I guess the pack is just bigger than I considered!" Xic defended. Listran frowned, "Meaning what exactly?" "Well," Xic huffed. "Skalikhaans only hunt what will feed the entire pack, and when they don't do that they eat dead things." "And Ent isn't big enough?" Ent scratched his head in reply to Listran. "Hey! He's my giant! He's not tender enough for them. They prefer 300 year of age and older." "Oh..." Listran turned and slithered down the hill, the tof still curled up in a ball on her head. to be continued...